Neige de nuit
by Deadreamer
Summary: YUKIKYO!Bon,maintenant que j'ai votre attention,je peut vous faire lire mon résumé.Lorsque Yuki doit une dette a Kyo qui lui a offerte une aide précieuse,celui ci le remerciera d'une toute autre manière...Yaoi slash yukiKyo!


Discalmer :Les personnages appartiennens a Natsuki Takaya...dommage d'ailleur...huu --

Bon,alors c'est ma premiere fic,Yaoi Slash YukiXKyo.Il y a une ame charitable qui me laissera des reviews?

**-----------------------------Neige de nuit-----------------------------------------**

-Bonjour Yuki-kun!!vous......Yuki-kun?

Tohru avasi acceuillit d'un sourir tendre Yuki somah qui rentrais de l'école.Enfin...l'école,ce que Tohru pensait..

On pouvais lire dans les yeux de Yuki de la doul...non.On ne pouvais rien lire.Ses yeux étais morts.

Il s'écroula par terre,alors que des larmes de sang commencait a perler de ses yeux.Tohru,prise de panique,lacha un cri sourd.

POV/Kyo :

J'ouvre les yeux.Il n'y a pas de possibilitées pour cette brunette de rester tranquille?

Comment pouvais t-elle faire autant de bruit...Kyo se rendit compte qu'il venais de s'endormir sur ses devoirs.Il grogna un bon : « mrrbmmpllm. » puis décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait en bas.Il desendit en baillant,et fallit s'étouffer en voyant Yuki par terre, en sang ,avec Tohru qui est en crise de panique.Kyp put apercevoir des taches de sang sur son uniforme...Il écartilla grand les yeux,et cria a Tohru de courir a la pharmacie et d'acheter n'importe quoi pour soigner ses blessures. Tohru, quasiment en pleurs se leva et fut trois tentatives d'ouvrir la porte,trop traumatisée par ce qui venait de se passer.Une fois sortie,Kyo prit délicatement Yuki dans ses bras,et le serra contre lui un moment.Il sentit les battements de son cœurs.Il soupira de soulagement.Il ferma les yeux et posa la tête de Yuki dans le creux de son épaule. Il prit consience de ce qu'il fesait alors il mit ses bras autour de son cou et pris Yuki par les jambes.De la,il coucha Yuki dans sa chambre, n'osant pas entrer dans la sienne.Une fois couché,il se pencha vers lui,et lui murmura des mots a l'oreille.

« Bon...test,un deux un deux..tu m'entend, la Nezumi?

-..hn...

-..Ne..te force pas a parler. Je...ne...bouge pas.. »

Il s'assis sur le lit, a coté de Yuki. Celui ci ouvrit faiblement les yeux pour voir ce que Kyo allait faire.Kyo,ayant peur de brusquer Yuki, lui fit un tendre sourire. Il approcha ses mains du corps de Yuki, mais se recula.

« D'accord, Nezu-zu.. tu va avoir très peur de ce que je vais faire, mais je le fais pour ton bien..

-..Ky..

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas te forcer ?

-...

-Comment tu m'a..

-..je..

-...nahhh, force toi pas,j'ai compris. Enfin. N'ai pas peur.»

Kyo se leva timidement et se mit a cheval sur Yuki. Ce dernier le fixa avec des yeux ronds, et senti ses joue bruler.

Il cligna des yeux et tenta de légèrement lever sa main vers Kyo.

Kyo prit la main de Yuki et le forca a la mettre en bas.Il roula ses yeux dans un grognement.

« Une fois que tu sera rétabli,je te jure que je vais te faire payer mon aide.

-..tu.. fait quoi, la?

-Il faut aumoin que quelqu'un voit tes blessures. Et il s'adonne que Tohru est allé a une pharmacie pour toi et Shiguré ne revient que dans quatre heures. Bon, je vais pas rester dans cette position éternellement. »

_..Enfin...je suppose..._

Kyo mit délicatement une main sur le front de Yuki. De la fièvre. Il prit une bonne inspiration, et commenca a déboutonner la chemise de Yuki. Dès qu'elle fut enlevée, Kyo étouffa un cri d'horreur. Des entaille de sang peuplait son torse et plusieurs coupures saignait encore. Il mit sa main sur sa bouche. Yuki ferma les yeux et plusieurs larmes coulais sur son visage.

« ...N...Yuki.. d'ou tout ca vient..

-..je...peut pas....

-Tu en a aussi sur les jambes...?

-...ou..oui...

Comment cet idiot a pu se faire tout ca?! Quel monstre l'a attaqué? ..je...bon. .je vais l'aider.. C'est peut etre mon pire ennemi, mais un ce n'est pas des souvenirs d'enfances qui vont m'empecher de prouver que je ne suis pas un sans-cœur.Yuki a besoin d'aide.Il a besoin de moi......hein?! Non, il a besoin d'aide tout court!!

POV/Yuki

« ..Tu en a aussi sur les jambes?

-Ou..oui.. »

Je ne peut pas lui dire.. pourtant, c'est tout ce que je veut.. Je...je veut pleurer...mais..

Je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un avec qui pleurer.. quelqu'un avec qui partager mes souffrances.. il n'y a jamais eu personne...Yuki réouvrit les yeux en voyant que Kyo se retirais. Ah...pourquoi...je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ressentais une douce chaleur...peut être simplement car il étais assis sur moi...mais..je la sentais..plus profonde, cette chaleur...enfin, qu'est ce que je raconte. Il est assis a coté de moi et me regarde tristement.Yuki fit un effort pour s'asseoir , mais Kyo tenta de l'en empècher.

« ...Non.. je veut m'asseoir..

-..Okay... »

Kyo aida Yuki a s'asseoir. Ainsi assis l'un devant l'autres, Kyo dit temps de poser quelques questions.

« C'est Akito, qui t'a fait ca...Yuki.

-...

-N'essaie pas de me mentir.Tu est allé le voir apres l'école...bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait...

-K...ky...oh.. »

----fin des povs----

Yuki leva la tête vers Kyo, et laissa échapper un sanglot. Il se mit a pleurer, comme ca, devant Kyo.. d'ailleur, il se demandais bien comment il avait fait. Mais il s'en fichais.. pour une fois qu'il pleurais sincèrement, sans se retenir pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre...Mal a l'aise, Kyo se rappella le jour ou Tohru avais pleuré devant lui. Pourtant, Kyo ne réussit pas a prendre un air indifférent. Il approcha Yuki, et le serra contre lui. Il put sentir que Yuki avais froid...et ne sentant aucune blessures dans le dos,il se mit a caresser sont dos.Yuki luttais contre la fatigue,mais celle ci l'emporta sur lui.Yuki posa sa tête sur le torse du chat,et s'y endormit.Kyo se coucha doucement,emportant Yuki Avec lui. Il lui tint la main,pour ne pas que celui si se décolle, et passa un bras autour de son cou. Tohru arriva,l'air essouflée,avec un sac,de la nourriture et des médicaments. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant la position des garcons. Yuki étais presque Couché sur Kyo..il avais une jambe entre celles de Kyo et dormais sur son torse.

« ...Mais..m...mais ..Kyo?

-Chuut....»

Lorsque Tohru s'approcha, elle pu s'apercevoir que Yuki étais rempli de blessures.Elle ouvrir les yeux,et approcha avec ses médicament. Elle prit le coté de Yuki, et commenca a éponger les blessures d'alchool...Yuki,ayant mal,serra un peu plus la main de Kyo. Celui frotta sa tete contre celle de Yuki,pour le rassurer...comme font les chats.

----1 semaine plus tard----

Yuki se leva,un peu fatigué. Un peu n'étais pas vraiment le bon mot...enfin,

Il vit Kyo sortir de sa chambre,et il lui sourit. Pourquoi? Simplement car Yuki se souvenais. Kyo lui lanca un regard froid, et poursuivi son chemin vers la cuisine. Yuki n'avais pas compris son comportement...enfin, peut etre que de s'être levé a huit heures le dimanche l'avais rendu de mauvaise humeur. Yuki desendit les escalier, visibelemnt encore endormi.Il s'installa a la table ou Tohru acceuillait Kyo, et finissait de préparer le café.Elle avais préparer une tasse pour Yuki, encore fumante. Yuki fut touché, et s'assis. Tohru sourit a Yuki, d'un air je-sais-a-quoi-tu-pense,puis elle regarda Kyo, et pris un air paniqué.

« Oh,j'ai des courses a faires!!Je vous laisse, à plus tard les gars!! »

Yuki venait de comprendre qu'elles étais les idées de tohru.Oh non.. il rougit et se tourna vers Kyo.

« ..Kyo...

-J'aime pas cette voix.

-Je sais bien...car c'est la mienne..

-Exactement.

-Je voulais te remercier,pour la dernière fois..

-Tu ne me doit rien.Tu avais besoin d'aide.

-Mais..

-HEY! depuis quand tu m'appelle Kyo?!

-..Je ne sais pas...

-Hé bien, cesse, ca m'énerve!

-Si tout ne t'énervais pas...

-QOAA?!

Kyo se leva, et s'avanca pour frapper Yuki, qui, comme prévu, esquiva le coup.

Kyo bouillonait de rage,et lanca un défi a Yuki.

« Ce soir...je veut que l'on se batte. Loin. Je veut te battre, ce soir a minuit.

Yuki soupira et accepta le défi.

« Je ne comprend pas...pourquoi il y a quelque jours, tout allait tellement bien...entre..

-Entre nous deux...Fit Kyo avec un petit sourir gené.

-Exactement.. pourquoi... ca change?

-....Je sais pas, moi!! Aller, on se voit a minuit!

-Comme tu veut, Koko.

11 :56

Aller,Yuki tu peut bien y arriver..Tu va simplement te battre contre lui..

11 :57

Ahh mais pourquois ca passe si vite?!Je suis déjà rendu...il n'est meme pas la!

11 :58

...J'entend des bruits...

11 :59

Ca se rapproche...

12 :00

Yuki se retourna, Et Kyo étais près a l'attaquer par derriere. Yuki fut plus rapide et pris Kyo et le serra si fort qu'il ne pouvais bouger. Il se rapprocha de son oreille, et c'étais..a son tour, de murmurrer quelque chose a son oreille.

« Je voulais que tu sache.. que j'aime la manière dont tu rit et l'effet que me fait quand tu sourit....kyo...je.....j'aimerais te remercier pour ce que tu a fait..

-Remets toi en!! Articula Kyo.Je n'ai fait que te soigner!!

-..Non...Depuis tout ce temps, tu est la, et je me sens en sécuritée...

-...

-Je....

Kyo se dégagea et se mit a frapper Yuki.Celui ci resta debout, résista longtemps, se défendais, mais n'attaquais pas. Depuis que Kyo l'avais soigné,il s'étais appercu qu'il n'étais pas stupide...ni sans cœur..

Il finit par s'effondrer, par terre.. Kyo se coucha a ses cotés, et l'enlaca.

« Ce n'est pas une victoire.Tu ne t'es pas battu.

-...je sais..

-Pourquois?..

-A quoi ca sert de me battre.. tu ne me sens meme pas, ici..

-Te sentir...pourquoi tu me dit ca?

-Parce que je suis détruit...parce que...j'ose croire

-Oser croire a quoi...?»

Soudain,Kyo émit un petit ronronnement de surprise.(prrrrour?)Un flocon de neige tomba sur le nex de kyo.Yuki sourit.Il regarda le ciel,plusieurs flocons tombais.Il tourna la tête vers Kyo.

« Il neige,Yuki!!!Il neige!! J'adore la neige!!

-C'est froid..

-Moui.. mais je peut te réchauffer...pourtant, Yuki signifie Neige, non?

-Oui..

-c'est ca que je dit.. j'adore la neige...»

Kyo baissa les yeux vers Yuki,qui avait la tête baissée, les joues rouges.

Il sourit tendrement, Yuki étais mignon comme ca.

Il s'approcha doucement, alors que Yuki la relevais tête.Il vit le visage de Kyo s'approcher,et il senti le temps s'arrêter. Tout s'arrêtais, sauf ses émotions, et Kyo. Doucement, il posa ses lêvres sur celles de Yuki. Yuki mit sa main derriere la nuque de Yuki,et kyo serrais Yuki contre lui. avec tendresse.. il paraissait si fragile.. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent,Yuki et Kyo se sourièrent..

« Croire en ca... »

Yuki se rapprocha de Kyo.. Il en voulais encore. Kyo l'embrassa, et Yuki passa sa langue sur ses lêvres en demande.

Kyo, ouvrit la bouche et parti a la rencontre de cet endroit inconnu,

et savourais cet instant.. il serra Yuki dans ses bras,

Et finir par se séprarer,a bout de souffle.

« Je t'aime,Yuki.. »

Il se blottit dans ses bras, il n'avais vraiment plus froid.

« Je t'aime aussi.....Kyo.. »

OWARI!

(Un ch'tit review?Pour ma premiere fic? Sioupléééé!!)


End file.
